Invader Zim Role Playing
by Ragamuffin Girl
Summary: It's only romantic because of an evil magical game in the second rp. Heh heh, it's really good and funny. RP 2 courtesy of the AIM role players.
1. Role Play 1

Body Dib O_O it talks... 

Dib the DOG talks... 

Dib * looks at Gir * 

GIR Zim!*runs over and hugs him* i missed you 

GIR *laughs for no reason* hahahahahahahahahaha! 

GIR I love youuu! 

GIR weeeeeee hee hee! 

Riz *steps into the room* 

GIR meat! 

Riz *gives Gir some tuna* 

GIR huggie! 

GIR *walks to him* 

GIR *hugs him* 

GIR *rolls around on the floor* 

Riz Has Zim said anything yet? 

Dib (( is zim alive or what??)) 

GIR *hugs Zim again* im gonna make a cake now! 

Riz we can't do this rp unless Zim wakes up 

GIR Zim is up! 

Riz Gir, look, a squrriel!*points outside* 

GIR squirrel! 

Dib you did that just to distract him... 

Riz yes........yes I did 

GIR *runs outside but hits the window* 

GIR eeeee! 

GIR weeee! 

GIR *does it again* 

Riz *Keef chases the squrriel away* 

GIR squirrel squirrel squirrel 

GIR ok 

GIR *hops up and down 

GIR * 

GIR *hears the ice cream truck* ice cream! 

Riz okay, who gave Gir all the sugar? 

GIR *runs to the door but runs into it again* 

Dib * whistles in a 'i didn't do anything' way * 

Riz *turns to Dib* 

GIR *opens it and runs out* ice cream! 

Dib what? 

Riz Whoa! Gir just figured something out! 

Dib O_O 

GIR *gets some ice cream and comes back with an ice cream cone* i got cherry! 

Riz How'd you pay 4 that? 

Dib good question 

GIR *opens his head and shows them money* 

GIR i save*stupid smile* 

Dib this wasn't my fault. 

Riz *hisses to Gir*Don't do that in front of the human! 

GIR human?*sees Dib and hugs him* Ziiim 

Dib @_@ 

Dib get it off me!! 

Riz *smiles sweetly* why? 

GIR *smiles and drools* 

Dib What is this thing????!! 

Riz um.........a mongoose dog 

GIR *keeps drooling and holding on to Dib* 

GIR Ziiiim 

Dib Ew! get if off! get it off!!! 

Riz *snickers* 

Zim Can everyone hear me? 

GIR eeeeeee 

Riz Zim! You're alive! 

Zim Gir! Go to your room!! 

GIR *frowns* ok 

Zim I've been here this whole time!! 

Zim Ok come back now Gir 

Dib No!!!! 

Zim ??? 

Dib j/k 

Zim ^_^ 

Dib the dog is creepy.... 

GIR *goes to his room and runs into the wall many times* 

Zim He's a SPECIAL breed 

Dib * looks at his slobbered shirt * gross.... 

Zim *sarcastically* Soory dib 

Riz *turns on the TV and Nick Jr. is on* 

Dib * looks at zim * He''s Green 

Zim It's a skin condition.. 

Riz It's a mongoose dog 

Dib riiiight.... 

Zim IT IS! 

GIR *comes out of his room* and runs around* 

Riz hey, what is this "Blues Clues"? 

Riz it's disturbing 

GIR blues clues!*runs to the tv and falls on the floor* 

Zim Change the Demonic channel at once! 

Zim *covers eyes* 

Riz *fiddles with remote*I can't! The remote is messed up! 

Zim *smashes tv* 

GIR i wanna whach the scary monkey show! 

Riz o.0 

Zim *sigh of relief* 

GIR *cries* aaahhhh! 

Riz that works...... 

Zim Go to the neighbors and watch tv!! 

Zim GO GIR!! 

GIR ok*runs outside* 

Zim byeee 

GIR *sits outside* whats the neighbors? 

Riz Dib's house 

Zim COME IN GIR!!! THERE ARE HUMANS ABOUT!! 

Zim DIB!! get out of my house!! 

Dib no, stay out of my house you green thing. 

Dib * walks home * 

GIR *runs down the sidewalk out of site* 

Riz Boy Zim.........no wonder you got Dib suspicious 

Zim Good riddance to bad rubbish! 

Riz *hears water dripping**looks up to see a leak* 

Zim *slumps into sofa* 

Riz I think that Gir left the water on....... 

GIR *runs and cries* Zim doesnt love meeeee! wha ha ha! 

Zim WATER!!!! IT BURNS!!!! OH, THE PAIN!!! 

Riz Eep!*moves out of the way of the water dripping* 

GIR *goes to Dibs house and knocks on the door* 

Zim *runs to the lab* 

Zim GIR! Return! I command you! 

Riz *more leaks start to leak* 

GIR *cant hear you* 

Zim I love you gir! 

Zim Come back! I miss you! 

Dib O_O 

Riz *keeps dodging the water* 

Zim *starts to cry for lack of a companion* 

GIR *knocks again* 

Dib * opens the door, and see's gir * wha- AHH!!! 

Zim *runs to Dib's house* I LOVE YOU GIR!! 

GIR Can i come in? 

Dib * leaving the door open, run up the stairs* 

Dib *runs 

Zim NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

GIR *walks in and shuts the door* wheres the tv? 

Riz *makes way into kitchen without getting wet and makes cupcakes* 

Zim * buys greatest tv ever* Look what I have for you gir! 

GIR *sees the tv and turns it on to the scary monkey show* i love this shoow 

Riz *sets them on the window and puts a fan by them to blow the scent* 

GIR *still in Dibs house* 

GIR *laughs stupidly* 

Zim Hello purple earth thingie! 

Purple_Comby I'm not from earth 

Zim Hello purple thingie! 

Purple_Comby hi 

Riz *the scent of the cupcakes carries over to Dib's house* 

Zim Oh, no. 

GIR *sniffs* i smell cupcakes! 

Riz *rings a dinner bell* 

Zim *rushes home* 

Dib * hides upstairs * 

Zim rushes 

Zim Come Gir! Behold the cupcake's POWER!! 

GIR *runs to the scent of the cupckaes* 

GIR cupcakes* 

Riz *hears a creaking noise and looks up* 

Zim I bought a new tv, Gir! 

Zim EEEKK!!! DIB!! ATTACK!!! 

Dib * runs downstaris and slams the door shut * 

Zim Quick, Gir!!! Lasers!! *ouch* 

GIR *runs in Zim's direction* 

Riz uh oh........I think that the--*the upstairs floor collapses* 

GIR *comes in the house* 

Zim Attack Dib!! 

Riz *water fills the house* 

Zim AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE PAIN!!!!!!! 

GIR *runs to the cupcakes* 

Riz *grabs Zim and jumps out a window* 

Riz OWOWOWOW!! EVIL WATER!!!!!! 

GIR *gives Zim glue* 

Zim Glue! I need paste-like substances!! 

GIR *gives him a bucket of it* 

Zim * spreads over body* *sigh of relief* 

Riz *wig and contacts fall off due to the water* 

GIR *stupid smile* 

Zim ? 

Riz *is now standing on Zim's front yard with no disguise* 

Zim Uh oh 

Riz *hides behind a tree* 

Dib * walks down the street * 

GIR *hugs Zim* 

Riz This is not good! It's broad daylight! 

Zim Quick! Put on this extra Bunny costume!! 

Riz Never! 

Zim JUST DO IT!! 

Riz I'd rather die!!!! 

GIR *gives Riz his dog costume* 

GIR here 

Zim That can be arranged 

Riz Gir, put that back on! 

Riz You can't be seen either! 

GIR no, you take it 

Zim YOU put on the bunny costume Gir! 

GIR ok*stupid smile* 

Zim *pant* 

Dib * gets near zim's house, eatting a piece of pizza * 

GIR *puts it on* 

Riz *puts on the dog costume* 

Zim *whistles nonchalantly* 

GIR *hops around* weeeee! 

Riz *but the eyes still show* 

Riz I'm a mongoose dog! 

Zim Come here Gi....Um .. FLUFFY! 

GIR ok! 

Zim Whose? 

Riz I don--*costume rips* 

GIR uh-oh 

Riz uh-oh 

Zim uh-oh 

Zim RUN!! 

Dib * loks up from comic book * Huh? 

Dib *looks 

Riz *runs down the street looking for cover* 

GIR make a new one! 

Zim To the ship!! 

Dib * looks at them * 

Zim Engines rev. 

Zim Get in! 

Riz *runs right past Dib* 

Riz We can't do that Zim! 

Dib O_O 

Zim Why not? 

Riz Let's not blow our cover any more so! 

GIR piggy! 

Zim Not yet gir! 

Zim *quickly re-builds house and gets everyone but Dib inside* 

GIR piggy! 

Zim *pant pant pant* 

GIR BIG piggy! 

Dib O_O.... 

Purple_Comby ? 

Riz That was far too close 

Zim :) 

Zim *pant pant* 

GIR we hee! 

Riz *feels something burning on legs and looks down to see more water* 

Dib wha-? 

Zim *turns on tv* Here Gir. Watch the scary monkey show 

Zim Whe are in glue, remember? 

GIR yay! 

Riz I'm not! 

Zim *ours bucket of glue on Riz* 

Riz Thank you 

Zim :) 

Riz :) 

Dib * glances back at Zim's house, then turns and walks home * 

Zim ; ) 

Riz You don't think that Dib saw me, do you? 

Zim Nah. 

Riz good 

Riz he's too dumb anyways 

GIR *jumps up and down* 

Zim Heehee.. 

GIR *runs around the ship* 

Dib (( i heard that -_- )) * reaches his house and walks upstairs * 

Riz *picks up a soggy cupcake and throws it at the TV screen* 

GIR doom doom doom 

Zim What wuz that for? 

Riz I hate that show 

Zim Oh 

GIR *sees what riz did* aaahhh! 

Zim Cleans tv 

GIR *runs into the door* 

Zim Don't upset Gir! 

Riz why not? 

Riz I'll just get Cir 

GIR *keeps running into it* 

Zim Um... Good ? 

GIR another me?*opens the door* 

Zim Oh,no 

Zim not another one! 

Riz *whistles and a female cat version of Gir's doggy costume runs up* 

Zim *faints* 

GIR i guesse you dont need me 

Zim I do!! 

Riz *Cir walks over to Gir* 

Cir HI! 

Zim *gulp* 

GIR *sticks a foot out the door* 

GIR bye bye then 

GIR *looks down* 

CIR *reaches into head and pulls out tuna fish* 

Dib * looks around, then shrugs and continues walking * 

Ms. Bitters *stares at CIR* 

CIR HI LADY! 

Ms. Bitters Pest! 

CIR HI LADY! 

Ms. Bitters Pest! 

CIR HI LADY! 

GIR *hugs Zim* bye bye 

Ms. Bitters Pest! 

CIR YOU IS UGLY LADY! 

CIR *starts to eat some frosting* 

Ms. Bitters *walks away* 

GIR *jumps out the ship* 

Zim *materializes in front of Dib* 

Dib O_O Zim? 

Zim Yes? 

Dib * walks around him * go away. 

GIR *its hurtuling down to the ground* 

Zim *follows him* why? 

CIR *looks up and sees Gir* 

GIR eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! 

Dib Because your green, short, and annoying, and your teeth look like a zipper 

Zim NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Zim Hey! It's a ...tooth condition! 

Dib Right.... 

GIR bye bye Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim! 

Zim 0_0 

CIR *jumps on Dib's head and falls asleep on it* 

CIR I like big head kid 

Dib AHH!!!!! it's another creature!! 

GIR *is crashing down to earth from the ship* 

Zim *smirks* 

Dib * falls backward on to the sidewalk* 

CIR *senses something and wakes up* 

CIR *looks up at Gir* 

GIR *starts to cry* bye bye! 

CIR Eeky!!!! 

Zim *resets ships course with palm computer* 

Dib * throws Cir off, and stands up * 

Zim COME, GIR! 

GIR *is getting closer to hitting the ground* 

Zim I COMMAND YOU! 

GIR you dont loooooovve meeeeeeeee! 

Zim *ship heads for moon while gir jumps off* 

Zim I lOVE YOU GIR!! 

CIR *jumps up really high and catches Gir* 

GIR you have anotherrrr meeeeeeee! 

Zim *hugs Gir* 

Zim That's Riz's 

GIR Zim? 

Dib * silently starts to walk away * 

Zim Yes? 

GIR *smiles stupidly* 

CIR *lands hard and breaks a few wires and other parts* 

Zim *fixes Cir* 

GIR *walks into the street* what's this stuff? 

Zim *hugs Gir* 

CIR *weakly* where's my master? 

Zim ? 

GIR *squeeky toy noise* 

Zim what stuff? 

Riz *comes outside without costume* I heard a crash 

Riz what's going on? 

GIR *points to the road* 

Zim Riz!! *hugs Riz* 

Riz *hugs back* 

Riz Hey, where's Cir? 

Zim *doesn't let go* 

GIR *wanders stupidly across the street* 

CIR GROUP HUGGIE! 

Zim (see previous entry) 

CIR *hugs Gir* 

Zim *hugs Everyone* 

Dib * turns the corner and goes back to walking normally * 

GIR *hugs Zim* 

Zim GET BACK HERE DIB!! GIR! ATTACK!! 

Zim has left the chat 

CIR *turns to Riz* 

Dib O_O 

CIR I like tuna! 

GIR *jumps on dib and sucks on his face* 

Dib AHHH!!!!!! 

GIR noooooooo 

CIR Hey, that look like fun! 

Dib * whacks Gir off with comic book and starts running * 

CIR *sucks on Dib's face after catching him* 

GIR Ziiiiiiim! 

Dib * smacks Cir off too, and runs inside his house, then slams the door * 

CIR Tatse like frosting pizza!!! 

GIR *runs to Dibs house and runs in and sucks on Dib's hand* 

CIR *follows Gir* 

Dib Get it offff!!!!!!!!!! 

GIR *holds on* 

CIR *sucks on and ruins Dib's hair* 

GIR tasty! 

Dib * throws them both off and run back outisde * 

CIR *follows* 

GIR *runs after him and hugs him and doesnt let go* 

CIR BIG HEAD KID HAVE BAD HAIR DAY! 

Dib * falls down a man hole * 

GIR *holds on* 

CIR *looks down in hole* 

CIR LOOKS LIKE FUN! 

CIR *jumps* 

CIR WWWWWEEEEEEEEE!!!!! 

Dib has left the chat 

GIR Zim Riz? 

CIR awwwwwwww.........big head kid leave 

Riz yeah? 

GIR Zim Riz!*hugs her* 

GIR Zim go bye bye 

Riz ((we should end this craziness. It's going to make a great fanfic)) 

GIR ((yeah)) 

Riz I'm heading back to Neopia 

GIR lets go home 

Don't ask.....I know, I know, Zim was a bit ooc, but what can you expect from a chatroom?? 


	2. Role Play 2

Imanevilkitty666: (( *gasp* Save the Moth! j/k.......... )) 

Gir Gurl: (()) 

Invader Kirby: ((lmao! *giggles like Gir* 

Invader Kirby: )) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( hehe, You peoples scare me! )) 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo's eyes dart over to Dib's direction and blinks:: 

KaylasRat: Riz takes a leap to the top of the building. She's not in disguise for one reason or another. 

KaylasRat: She looks down at Dib and glares. 

Invader Kirby: *here's Riz, but when he saw nothing he shruged and moved towards Zim's. He stood by the gates and gulped, knowing their were 

nomes* 

Invader Kirby: ((*hear's)) 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir runs around the living room singing something about Giant Squirrels. Zim narrows his eyes, "GIR! You need to listen to me! YOU 

MUST!" 

Invader Kirby: ((hehe giant squirrel ate Dib's head! ^_^)) 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo slowly and silently walked up behind Dib and lightly tapped him on the shoulder:: Hi! 

KaylasRat: Riz hops down from the building and pounces on Dib. She hisses, which is scary. 

KaylasRat: So very scary. 

Imanevilkitty666: (( *Then the Squirrel Ate Dib's Greasy head!* lmao! )) 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo looks at Riz:: Eh..... 

KaylasRat: ((BIG greasy head, u mean, )) 

Invader Kirby: *Dib moans and shudde's at the hiss and shoves Riz off* 

Gir Gurl: ((lmfao)) 

KaylasRat: "Just what are you doing here." 

Imanevilkitty666: (( yes... Big Greasy head ^_^ )) 

Invader Kirby: ((hehe poor Dibby and his big head! I loved the part in Future Dib where Dib got stuck in the cage thingy when the nomes shoved him in 

^_^)) 

KaylasRat: ((take a pic Dib, she's not in disguise, hehe!)) 

Invader Kirby: *glares at Riz* errr...inspecting 

Imanevilkitty666: (( hehe, Yes )) 

Gir Gurl: What are any of you doing here....? You're disturbing my midnight snack... O.o() 

Invader Kirby: *eye's widen at Riz and takes a picture* MWAHAHAHHA! 

KaylasRat: "*turns to Zyo*You should be quiet." 

KaylasRat: She turns back to Dib and growls. 

Invader Kirby: *puts the camera away and snickers* 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo changes into her lizard form and she jumps onto Dib's head:: May I join you in inspecting the place...? 

Invader Kirby: ((mmm....snickers)) 

KaylasRat: "You know, everyone will see that picture. But believe it to be a fake." 

Invader Kirby: *glares* how do you know? Mysterious Mysteries will beilive me! 

KaylasRat: "And who will believe them?" 

Invader Kirby: *looks up at Zyo and smiles* sure 

Gir Gurl: Yay-ness! 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir runs out of the house, still singing about Giant Squirrels. Zim runs after him "GIIIIIIIR!" ((WHEEEEE!!!)) 

KaylasRat: "Face it, with all the hoaxs on this planet on the ET subject, no one will trust the picture to be real." 

Invader Kirby: *frowns at Riz* people 

Invader Kirby: people like me would beilive them 

KaylasRat: "Oh wow, and that is a threat how?" 

Gir Gurl: I'm real! 

Gir Gurl: ^^ 

KaylasRat: "Yes, you are." 

KaylasRat: "And so am I. And so is Dib, unfortunately." 

Invader Kirby: *narrows his eyes* they'll do tests on t he picture and see it's real, and prove to other people that it's real! *looks at Zyo* and how do you 

know your real? *looks paranoid* how do we know any of us are real? 

KaylasRat: "You are one troubled human thingy." 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir runs over to all of them, "GIANT SQUIRRELS!" he pulls Dibs hair... Zim raises an eyebrow, He stops next to gir and looks at 

every1...... 

Gir Gurl: Hey Hey!! I'm an Irken-Reptealian mix! And I've eaten an irken once! ::pauses:: I'm a canibal.... O.o() 

KaylasRat: Riz looks at Gir then to Zyo then to Zim. 

Invader Kirby: OW! LET GO! *throws Gir off him and Gir hits Zim* 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo looks at everyone:: Toasted Butter! 

KaylasRat: "Umm.......okay....." 

Invader Kirby: *Dib gorans* plaese don't mention toast....not supper toast anyway 

KaylasRat: "Super toast." 

Gir Gurl: ok........ 

Imanevilkitty666: Zim falls when Gir hits him... "GAH!" HE glares at Dib... Gir gets up nad smiles at Dib, "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..." 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo is still on Dib's head:: I'm glad Gir didn't jump on me... 

Invader Kirby: *narrows his eyes at Zim* 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir looks at Zyo, "ooooooh..." 

Gir Gurl: Or else you'd have a smushed lizard in your hair Dib! O.o 

Gir Gurl: ::Looks at Gir:: ...... 

KaylasRat: Riz suddenly releases four spider legs and grabs Dib, ripping his trench coat which dropped him back down. On one of the legs is the 

camera. 

KaylasRat: Her weapons retract. 

KaylasRat: "That was really too very easy." 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo foams at the mouth and looks at Riz twiching:: 

Invader Kirby: *Dib glares at Riz* why my trench-coat? *jumps on Riz and grabs the camera* 

KaylasRat: ((it was already put in the backpod, sucker! :P)) 

Invader Kirby: ((*pokes evil number lady* are you dead?)) 

KaylasRat: ((I was wondering that mahself.)) 

Gir Gurl: ((I think so...)) 

Invader Kirby: ((fine but he's still tackling Riz)) 

KaylasRat: ((fine with her)) 

Invader Kirby: ((who is she anyway?)) 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo jumps onto Riz's head and starts biting and pulling at one of her anttena:: 

KaylasRat: Riz kicks Dib and his freakishly giant head into a lampost. 

Gir Gurl: ((shrugs:: 

Invader Kirby: *Dib moans and blacks-out* 

KaylasRat: ((she's a blue goat, methinks)) 

KaylasRat: "Ummm..." 

Invader Kirby: ((his head istn' THAT big!)) 

Imanevilkitty666: Zim raises an eyebrow and watches Dib and Riz, Gir laughs and runs in circles... after awhile he runs into a pole and continues 

laughing 

Imanevilkitty666: (( hehe, Are you POSITIVE? :P )) 

Invader Kirby: ((lmao)) 

Invader Kirby: ((*nods*)) 

Evil Number Lady left 

KaylasRat: Riz just stares at Zyo for a while. 

KaylasRat: "What are you doing?" 

Invader Kirby: *is still out* 

Gir Gurl: ::Still jerks at her antena:: 

Gir Gurl: Trying to pull it out...... 

KaylasRat: "Ummm....." 

Imanevilkitty666: (( ........................... *bursts out laughing* whe~ I'm hyper... )) 

KaylasRat: "That isn't even hurting." 

Gir Gurl: It isn't? I see.... ::stops and sits on her head:: bah..... 

Invader Kirby: ((*still singing Linkin Park*)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( *pokes Kirby* )) 

KaylasRat: Riz picks up Zyo and hold her in one hand. "You are a very interesting little thingy. Mind if I take you to my lab and study you?" 

Gir Gurl: ((::Listens to Ayeka's theme in the little cheap MIDI form O.o)) 

Invader Kirby: ((I think Number lady was a spy from the BUM!)) 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo glares:: Ditto... 

KaylasRat: ((*listens to whatever she can find on the radio*)) 

Invader Kirby: ((hiness!)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( *gaspness* n/m...)) 

KaylasRat: "Umm.." 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo makes a slow hissing sound:: 

Imanevilkitty666: (( *watches a Spongebob commercial* :P )) 

KaylasRat: "You do realize that if you study me it would take up more time then your lifespan allows?" 

Gir Gurl: ((HeeHee!)) 

Invader Kirby: *is STILL out* 

Gir Gurl: ((brb)) 

Invader Kirby: ((bye bye!)) 

KaylasRat: ((someone better get a stick and poke Dib)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( ohh, hehe )) 

Invader Kirby: ((*hands Riz my IRON SPORK OF DOOM!)) 

KaylasRat: ((yayness!)) 

Gir Gurl: ((back)) 

KaylasRat: ((yayness again!)) 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir runs over to Dib, he pulls his hair and then runs over to Riz, "HI!" Zim sighs and glares at Gir, then he stands up and dusts off his 

shirt... 

Imanevilkitty666: (( YAY! )) 

KaylasRat: "Oh, hi Gir." 

Gir Gurl: Why would it take that long to study you....? 

KaylasRat: "Because I'm very very complex and tend to be uncooperative." 

Invader Kirby: *is STILL out* 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir runs back over to Dib, "Heehee!" He pokes him a couple times... 

Gir Gurl: Let's see....If one day on my planet is about one week on earth......::pauses and counts to herself:: Wow...I'm old in earth years... 

KaylasRat: "Earth years make anything look old." 

Invader Kirby: *Dib moans and wakes up. He glares at Gir* 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo blinks and bites Riz's hand:: 

Gir Gurl: Grr!.\/. 

KaylasRat: "Was that supposed to hurt me?" 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir waves, "HIIII!" He tugs Dibs hair 

KaylasRat: "Because it tickled." She squeezes Zyo for a little bit, but not too hard. 

Gir Gurl: ::Makes a low hissing sound again:: 

Gir Gurl: Gack! X.O 

KaylasRat: Riz makes an ever creepier hiss. 

Invader Kirby: grr....stop that! *throws Gir at Zim again* keepe him under control! 

KaylasRat: "Don't mess with me. I'm running out of places to hide the bodies." 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo makes another low hiss:: 

Imanevilkitty666: Zim falls again and glares at Dib, "Do you know how HARD that is!!!" He shoves Gir off of him and stands up.. He walks over to Dib... 

Invader Kirby: *Dib glares at Riz* and you give me my camera back! *narrows his eyes at Zim* 

KaylasRat: "You're cool." Riz has a bubble like case come out of her backpod and she sticks Zyo in it. "It's unbreakable, and will shock you if you make 

any attempts at escape." 

KaylasRat: ((brb)) 

Invader Kirby: ((kk)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( okie dokie )) 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo constantly scratches at the bubble, ignoring the shocks of electricity:: 

Invader Kirby: ((lmao!)) 

KaylasRat: ((me is back)) 

Gir Gurl: ::Hisses lowly again:: 

Invader Kirby: ((*waves like Gir* hi!)) 

Invader Kirby: ((*pokes Icy* are you dead?)) 

KaylasRat: Riz holds the bubble in her hands, watching Zyo with interest. 

Imanevilkitty666: (( moo... n/m... no I'm alive :P )) 

Gir Gurl: ::Something tackles Riz to the ground and Zyo grins:: Yay! You finally got here Glo! 

KaylasRat: "GAK!" 

KaylasRat: "Ow..." 

Gir Gurl: Glo: Let Zyo go! 

Invader Kirby: *grab's the back-pack thingy* ha! *opens it up to try and find his camera* 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir runs over & pulls Dibs hair again... "hee hee!" 

KaylasRat: She gets up and turns around. She uses her paralizing death glare. "You wanna try that again?" 

Gir Gurl: ((Glo is in her human form)) 

KaylasRat: ((okay)) 

Invader Kirby: *makes an annoyed face and throws it at Zim again* 

Gir Gurl: ::Glo doesn't answer, just glares:: 

Invader Kirby: *search's for his camera and smiles when he pulls it out* 

KaylasRat: Riz teleports Zyo and her bubble to her lab. Zyo arrives in a MASSIVE natural enviroment dome thingy. Once again, the walls are all electric. 

Gir Gurl: Zyo: Dib! Help us! O.o ::Scratches at bubble:: 

Gir Gurl: ((scratch that)) 

Invader Kirby: *frowns and looks around* I don't know where you are! 

Imanevilkitty666: Zim catches Gir this time... and then sets him down, "Gir! go, give DIB a hug!" Gir laughs and runs over to Dib and gives him a hug and 

won't let go... 

KaylasRat: "HEY!! GET OUT OF THERE!" Riz hits Dib who got his camera from her backpod. 

KaylasRat: However, do the the spider leg attack, the camera is destoried and worthless. 

Gir Gurl: ::Glo clenches her teeth and pulls out a little gizmo and presses some buttons:: 

Invader Kirby: *Dib frowns and struggles to get loose from Gir* 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir smiles up at Dib, "I love yooooou!" He laughs and hugs Dib tighter 

KaylasRat: A shield forms around Riz. 

Invader Kirby: *gasps for air* I can't breath! *face turning red* 

Gir Gurl: ((Ok, no offense, but Riz........are you immortal or something?!)) O.o 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir loosens his grip, "Wheeeeeeeee!" 

KaylasRat: ((Not quite......but almost....backpod is highly modified and has a ton of stuffs in it! ^_^ Don't worry, I can take a good beating)) 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo starts to dig in the ground of the enviroment thingy:: 

Invader Kirby: ((hehe I know)) 

KaylasRat: Zyo will only run into Irken metal stuff. 

Invader Kirby: *Dib looks annoyed at Zim* call him off! 

KaylasRat: At the end of the dome, however, is a door. Above it says "Escape Here" 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo bumps her head on the metal:: Ow! ::Curses Reptealian curse woreds:: 

Invader Kirby: *shoves his back into the fence, hopping Gir will fall off* 

KaylasRat: ((I've died before, just to prove that I can too be killed. :P)) 

Invader Kirby: ((oh bring that up AGAIN Riz)) 

Invader Kirby: ((it wasn't my fault! YOU blew up the computer!)) 

KaylasRat: ((you provoked me!)) 

Invader Kirby: ((DID NOT!)) 

KaylasRat: ((And if Ces would just mind her own business...)) 

Invader Kirby: ((ok so I gave you an F, that was it!)) 

Invader Kirby: ((*glares* if you'd leave Earth!)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( Wheeee! I must tell you all something... *gets overly dramatic* I... I am brainless! n/m......... )) Zim smiles, "No..." Gir laughs, "I hit 

myself into this fence allllll the time! so it won't affect meeeeeeee!" He laughs.... 

KaylasRat: ((ummm...I think everyone else is staring at us...)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( O.o.............. )) 

Gir Gurl: Maybe there's a hole at the top or something... ::Zyo climbs a tree and looks around, spotting the 'Escape Here' door:: that's convienient... ::Zyo 

walks over to the door and jumps onto the door nob, turning it and jumping out:: 

Invader Kirby: ((*looks around and smiles sheepishly* Zyo was there if I recall)) *Dib groaned* get off! 

Gir Gurl: Sweet Freedom! 

Invader Kirby: *Dib smiles* I'll give you a taco if you do! 

Imanevilkitty666: Girs eyes widen, "Taco.............?" 

Invader Kirby: *Dib nods* yes, taco. Now get off! 

KaylasRat: ((Riz is nice, ain't she? She won't force someone to be studied so she made an escapey door!)) 

Gir Gurl: ::Makes her transparent orange floating lap-top appear and types quickly:: Gotta get outta here!! ((yeppers!)) 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir smiles, "Taco first!" 

KaylasRat: A sucky tube is near the escape door. A sign says "Escapees go here to leave the lab" 

Gir Gurl: ::Glo walks up to Dib and Gir and blinks:: 

KaylasRat: Riz glares at Glo and Dib, seeign as they have become her targets tonight. 

Gir Gurl: ::A small black hole appears next to her:: Ah....lizard size! 

KaylasRat: ((*seeing)) 

KaylasRat: ((I have a cat named Gir.....she runs into walls and eats wood and my homework)) 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo runs into the black hole and appears on Glo's head:: Zyo: Hieee! Glo: So you got out? cool! ^^ 

KaylasRat: "Of course she got out. I don't force my captives to stay and be studied." 

Invader Kirby: *Dib stuggles* I can't give you a taco unless you let go! 

KaylasRat: ((*sings*I'm still eating shock tarts...)) 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir climbs onto Dibs head and holds tightly onto his hair, "WHEEEEEEE!" 

KaylasRat: ((I have been for the past two hours....)) 

Invader Kirby: *Dib's eye's twitchs* let go COMPLETLY! 

Invader Kirby: ((hmmm....when aliens get hyper *types up a report* this could be usefull ^_^)) 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir shakes his head, "Uh-uh! TACOOOOOOO!" 

Gir Gurl: ::Glo smiles and shakes her head, making a black transparent floating lap-top appear. She types on it and a black hole appears above her, a 

couple of things floating out and she grabs a white bag:: 

Invader Kirby: *frowns* fine *walks to Krazy Taco's* 

KaylasRat: ((when I'm hyper my RPing character goes evil. More so then before, anyways)) 

KaylasRat: ((beware me : ) )) 

Gir Gurl: ::Glo makes everything disappear accept the bag and walks over to Gir, handing him the bag:: They're tacos! Enjoy and get off Dib's head! 

Imanevilkitty666: Girs eyes widen... "oooooooooh..." 

Invader Kirby: *Dib smiles* yes, get off my head. 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo yawns on top of Glo's head:: 

Imanevilkitty666: gir ponders this, "Maaaybe..." He looks down at Dib 

Invader Kirby: *Dib narrows his eyes at Gir* do you want taco's Gir? 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir looks at the bag of tacos, then to Dib, "urg... uh... maybe..." You could tell he wanted tacos... 

KaylasRat: Riz takes out her lenses and wig from her backpod and puts them on. She calls up Cir on a wrist watch but can't get a hold of her. 

Gir Gurl: ((You know...I bet everyone here is older than me! O.o)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( hehe )) 

KaylasRat: "Dammit!! Cir, where could you possibly be now..."Riz moans angerly and puts away her watch thingy. 

Invader Kirby: *Dib smiled* hot juicy taco's full of good STUFF! 

Invader Kirby: ((*nods and bows head in shame* I'm 16. shhhhh)) 

Gir Gurl: ::Glo nods:: Yeah.... 

Invader Kirby: ((but I love ailens and stuff so I love zimmy!)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( z )) 

KaylasRat: ((I'm 42!!! Wait, no, that's the answer to life, the universe, and everything...)) 

Gir Gurl: ((My sister is 17 and she likes Zim too!)) 

Gir Gurl: ((I'm 13....HeeHee! little teenage punk on the loose! O.o() )) 

Invader Kirby: ((*smiles* woot! I changed fonts to confuzzel you all! MWAHAHHAHAHAH!)) 

KaylasRat: ((......where'd mah towel go?*paniacs but instantly calms down to watch IZ*)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( O.o... )) 

Invader Kirby: ((o.0)) 

KaylasRat: ((fonts have no effect on my screen!)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( *gaspness*)) 

Gir Gurl: ((They do on mine....sorta)) 

KaylasRat: ((oh c'mon, none of you ppl read Douglas Adams's Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy?)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( *screams* FOOTS SLEEPING! AHH! )) Gir smiles, "mmm..." Zim raises an eyebrow, "GIR! NO! Don't fall into the cravings!" (( nopers 

)) 

Gir Gurl: ((no.... O.o)) 

KaylasRat: ((I pity yous all...)) 

Invader Kirby: ((lets continue or rpg!)) 

KaylasRat: ((MOO!)) 

Gir Gurl: ::Glo grins:: Hey Gir! Anything else you might want...? 

Invader Kirby: *Dib smiles* yes Gir......you want the taco. Such taco's you shall have! 

Imanevilkitty666: (( Mooses are cool! :P )) 

Gir Gurl: I can almost get ya anything...just ask! 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir stares blankly, "ooooooh..." 

Imanevilkitty666: Zim narrows his eyes, "NO! GIR! NOOOOO!" 

Imanevilkitty666: (( Any1 have AOL 7.0? )) 

Gir Gurl: ::Glo makes her transparent lap-top appear again and puts her fingers down on the keys, ready to type:: 

Gir Gurl: ((Nope, 6.0)) 

KaylasRat: Riz walks away from the strange assortment of beings and the odd scene entirely and heads to Krazy Taco. 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo sleeps on Glo's head:: 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir's mouth water, "oooooooooooooh..." He jumps up, still on Dibs head tho, "GIANT Burrito! and a Piggy!" 

Gir Gurl: ::Glo types and two black holes appear. A piggy floats out of one and a giagantic burrito out of the other and to Gir:: 

Gir Gurl: *and go to Gir 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir grabs them and jumps off of Dib's head... Zim sighs and glances at Gir... 

Gir Gurl: Anytime you want something Gir, stop by my tree and knock, k? ::Glo grins:: 

Imanevilkitty666: (( I am supposed to practice my trumpet over the weekend, BUT since I got sick i don't hafta! YAY! )) 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo talks in her sleep:: ....rabid armadillos......... ~Snort~ 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir nods and eats the burrito 

KaylasRat: Riz takes out a caculator-like thing and punches in some symbols. A red light on Zyo's tail binks. Turns out that theres a little tracking device 

attached to her. 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir runs over to Zim, "MASTER! I gots a Piggy!" He shoves the piggy into Zims face 

Gir Gurl: ::The blinking wakes Zyo up and she yawns, looking at the blinking light than looking away. She quickly turns back to the blinking light and 

squeeks:: It's a killer bug! Get it off! GET IT OFF!!! 

KaylasRat: Cir walks out of the taco palce, holding a brainfreezy and chewing a last bit of taco. She's in her kitty disguise, of course. 

Imanevilkitty666: (( *pokes Kirby* Oh no... She's dead... *poke poke* Wait! Maybe she's still alive!)) 

KaylasRat: "HEY MASTA!" She shouts, turning on her jets to get to Riz faster. 

Gir Gurl: ::Glo takes Zyo off her head and puts her down, looking at the devise:: 

Imanevilkitty666: (( Wheeee! )) 

Gir Gurl: ((Kirby Died! ::pokes Kirby:: I think...)) 

KaylasRat: "Cir, get back to the lab now and keep an eye on t--" "HEY, STUFF!!!" Cir zooms over to the others. ((*pokes Kirby*)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( *poke* Oh no! *gasp* She is! NOOOOO! *gets really dramatic* )) 

Invader Kirby: ((sry!)) 

Invader Kirby: ((parents)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( *gasp* She's ALIVE! *hugs kirby* )) 

KaylasRat: ((*stops making funeral arangements*Ooooh, okay! ^_^)) 

Gir Gurl: Glo: I can't tell what it is Zyo...but it's best to just knaw your tail off... ::Zyo salutes to Glo:: Yes ma'am! 

Gir Gurl: ((!)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( *freaks out* OH NO! I've lost the remote! AHHHHHHH! )) 

Gir Gurl: ((Noooooooooo!)) 

KaylasRat: ((I have no remote for my TV...never did)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( No! MUST CHANGE CHANNEL! )) 

Gir Gurl: ((::Gasp!:: No....remote?!)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( Any1 here watch Pilot Candidate, Outlaw Star, or Tenchi Muyo? )) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( Remooooooooooote?! *calls for the remote* ))] 

Gir Gurl: ((::raises hand:: TENCHI MUYO! I think Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki rock! 

KaylasRat: ((TENCHI! ^_^))Riz sighs after Cir zoomeded off and walks back to the others. She looks at the caculator thingy and it show a radar like thing. 

Imanevilkitty666: (( ^_^ )) 

KaylasRat: ((Ryoko is cool, yesness)) 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo starts to knaw at the base of her tail and Glo streches:: 

Imanevilkitty666: (( *holds up remote* I found it! YAY! )) 

Invader Kirby: *snickers and happy GIr let go* ((ack! A HUGE ant!)) 

Gir Gurl: ((o.o() )) 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir looks up at Zim, "Piiiiiiiiiggy!" Zim shoves the piggy away 

KaylasRat: "Hmmm...this will work unless the tail is gotten rid of purposely....even then, I have a back-up plan to study the living habits." 

Invader Kirby: *laughs at Gir* some help you've got ZIM! 

KaylasRat: Cir tackles Gir playfully. "HI NOUN!! I LIKE FROSTED TACOS!!!" 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo knaws her tail off and winces slightly as another grows back in it's place:: 

Invader Kirby: ((*cat eats ant* YAYNESS!)) 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir looks at Cire, 'HIIIIIIIII!" Zim glares at Dib "laugh all you want!" 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo grabs her tail and jumps onto Zim's back-pack thingy silently. She opens it and puts the knawed off tail inside and runs back to Glo, 

whistling innocently:: 

KaylasRat: "Aw man...stupid thingy. Oh well, the air Zyo breathed while in the dome should have put together the pieces for my secondary tracking 

device...but now she'll feel safer, thinking it's gone." 

Invader Kirby: *Dib smiles* allright. MWAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA! 

Imanevilkitty666: (( *gasp* evil person! hehe )) 

KaylasRat: Cir turns to Dib and leaps on his head. She falls asleep there and looks incredibly cute. 

Invader Kirby: ((hehe)) 

Invader Kirby: *Dib looks annoyed* is everyone sleeping on my head? 

Invader Kirby: *picks Cir up and throws her at Riz* 

Gir Gurl: Glo: I guess... 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir runs over to Dib and looks up at him, 

KaylasRat: Riz puts away the control device and walks up to Dib. "Cir likes your head." She catches Cir who continues to sleep peacefully in her 

master's arms. 

KaylasRat: "I'll have to remember that so that I can preserve it when I kill you." 

Invader Kirby: *glares* well keep it away *glares at Gir* 

Gir Gurl: Glo: I'm heading back to my side of the lab, Zyo, tell me when you get back... ::Glo disappears:: 

Invader Kirby: *narrows his eyes at Riz* IF you kill me you mean 

Imanevilkitty666: Zim raises an eyebrow and looks at Gir... Gir looks ata Dib, He hugs one of his legs, "I love you!" 

KaylasRat: "I could have killed you yesterday. I could kill you now. I could kill you tomorrow. I have the power to do so every second." 

Invader Kirby: *looks annoyed and shakes Gir, trying to get him off* then why don't you? 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo cracks her back:: You know what? The plants on Repteal grow twice as fast in Earth's soil... 

KaylasRat: "The time is not right. I must wait......" 

Gir Gurl: Wait until he's all old! It'll be funny because We'd be all yound looking and he'd be all old looking! 

Gir Gurl: ::Giggles insanely:: 

Invader Kirby: *glares* what are you waiting for? 

Gir Gurl: *young 

KaylasRat: Cir starts puring very loudly, still being cute to even someone like Dib. "Several things." 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir holds onto Dib's leg and stares up at him 

KaylasRat: ((Dib is popular among robots...)) 

Invader Kirby: ((hehe yep)) 

Gir Gurl: Hey Gir! Want to see if Clir can play?! 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir looks over, 

Invader Kirby: *Dib smirks* you just CAN'T kill me, that's all. *looks annoyed with Gir, ignoring Cir* 

Imanevilkitty666: "oooooooh," 

KaylasRat: "Mrewo...mew..ow...mreow-ow.....*smacking noises*" Cir's dreaming. 

Gir Gurl: (( Clir means Cute Little Information Retreival! ^^)) 

Gir Gurl: Do ya? 

KaylasRat: (()) 

Imanevilkitty666: "Sure" He nods 

Invader Kirby: *Dib smiles* then get off me! 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir lets go of Dib and runs in circles 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo whistles loudly as a metal lizard about her size crawls up:: Clir: Yeah?! 

Invader Kirby: *sighs with relief and smiles at Zyo* thanks 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir tilts his head 

Gir Gurl: Zyo: Clir, Meet Gir! Gir, This is Clir! ::Clir changes shape into her robot form:: Clir: Hieee! 

KaylasRat: A regular robotic arm picks up Dib around his chest. Her spider legs come out and stand inches from his head. "Oh yeah, you're right, I 

CAN'T kill you. No, I don't have the ability to at all." 

Gir Gurl: Zyo: Better watch what you say Dib... O.O 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir waves, "HI~" 

KaylasRat: Dib is put down and the five robotic arms retract. 

Gir Gurl: ((Zim has become non-existent...eh heh)) 

Invader Kirby: *looks nervously at Riz* hehe did I say you couldn't 

Invader Kirby: ? 

Imanevilkitty666: (( Er, oops, :P hehe, )) 

Gir Gurl: ::Clir pulls a container of marshmellows out of her head and opens it, eating the marshmellows:: 

Imanevilkitty666: Zim watches Gir and Clir, then he looks at Dib and Riz. (( *sigh* -_-; I am. ME! HA! n/m... )) 

KaylasRat: Cir wakes up with a very high-pitched screech. Her eyes are wide and she looks frightened. "Master!! I had a bad dream!! IT WAS 

HORRIBLE!! THE WORST EVER!! NUUUUU!!" 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo takes a couple marshmellows and throws them at everyones head, including her own:: Eh he... 

Gir Gurl: ::Clir blinks and giggles:: Master Glo said I can be smarter than Master Zyo sometimes! ^^ 

Invader Kirby: *looks at the marshmellow and eats it* 

KaylasRat: Riz ignores the marshmellow and Cir eats it, but still scaried. "What exactly happened in your strange robotic dream this time?" Riz asks. 

Invader Kirby: *Dib crocked his eye-brow* robots dream? 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir nods and looks at Dib, "Yeeeeaaaaa... ROBOT DREAMS! WHEEEEE HEEE HEEEEE! "" 

Gir Gurl: Clir: Duh! ::Glir grabs the collar of Dib's shirt:: We live! WE LIVE!!! O.O 

KaylasRat: "You died cuz I exploded the lab. IT WAS NOT A FUNFUL DREAM!!" Cir cries and jumps down to hide behind Riz for some reason. 

Invader Kirby: ((Glir??)) 

KaylasRat: Cir hugs her master's legs tightly. "Me no want you ta all die and stuffs....." 

Gir Gurl: ((You know what I mean! *Clir)) 

Gir Gurl: Zyo: awww...that's a sad dream..... 

Invader Kirby: *tries to pull Clir off* 

Invader Kirby: *Dib moans* too bad it wasn't real 

KaylasRat: "Cir, get off me so that I can walk and reprogram your dream chip." Riz cannot escape her robot's hug of doom. 

Gir Gurl: Zyo: The robots seem to love ya Dibby! 

Gir Gurl: ^^() 

Invader Kirby: *]Dib frowns* get them off!! 

Imanevilkitty666: (( *sigh... rests head on computer desk* I feel so... Un-normal... well, ok, I don't feel good but Still... n/m.... :P )) 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir runs over to dib and hugs him around the waist 

KaylasRat: Cir glares at Dib and several guns and lasers pop out of her chest and head. "Don't kill master, big-headed evil human Dib." 

Gir Gurl: ::Clir lets go of Dib's shirt and takes a container of pudding out, eating it hole:: 

Gir Gurl: ::Clir hugs Dib next to Gir:: Weeee! this is fun, yes? ::Zyo snickers:: 

KaylasRat: "Cir, put your weapons away. You know very well I'm the one who will see his blood first." "I woulda saved some for you..." 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir nods, "Wheeeeeeeeeeee!" 

Invader Kirby: *Dib glares at Cir, then at Riz* 

KaylasRat: ((like master like robot...)) 

Invader Kirby: ((hehe)) 

Invader Kirby: and I DON'T have a big head! 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir looks up at Dib, and repeats for what feels like the millionth time, "HI!" 

Gir Gurl: ::Clir lets go of Dib and smiles evilly at everyone:: You know, We should ALL love each other! 

Invader Kirby: *pulls out a video-camera and records Cir's weopons* 

KaylasRat: "Feel free to kick him though." "YAY!" Cir kicks Dib in a spot that would inflict much pain. 

Gir Gurl: Zyo: What are you talking about CLIR?! 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir lets go of Dib and lands next to Clir and glances around, he runs in circles 

Invader Kirby: ((ow!)) *Dib moans and falls to the ground* pain! 

Invader Kirby: *continues filming* 

Gir Gurl: ((Poor Dibby! O.O() )) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( O.O owch... )) 

KaylasRat: Cir continues kicking his sides then sits on him. Her four jets located in her paws activate and she flies off towards her house. 

Gir Gurl: ::Clir repeats herself:: You know, We should ALL love each other! 

Invader Kirby: *Dib nods* I agree 

KaylasRat: ((Cir can be evil, mmmyep.....)) 

Gir Gurl: Zyo: Are you malfunctioning Clir? Clir: Nope, I am fully functional.... 

Invader Kirby: *moans in pain, glaring at Riz* 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir looks at Clir, "Yeeeees, Me too!" 

Imanevilkitty666: "WHEE!" He runs in circles 

Gir Gurl: Clir: When Casi came around, she taught me how to play her FAVORITE game! 

Imanevilkitty666: (( Man! I hate this show! )) 

Gir Gurl: Zyo: Nooooooo! O.O ::Zyo hides under a rock:: 

Invader Kirby: *looks confused* game? 

Gir Gurl: Clir: It's called..... 

KaylasRat: ((I'm gonna record this entire RP and post it on ff.net.....MUWHAHAHAHA!)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( o.O... hehe )) 

Gir Gurl: ((Yeah!)) 

Gir Gurl: ((Give us credit though....)) 

KaylasRat: ((you'll all be famousful!)) 

KaylasRat: ((it's a direct c&p so all credit will go to you peeps)) 

Invader Kirby: ((YAY! Fame at last!)) 

Gir Gurl: ((yeah!)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( :P hehe, known as: 'The Crazy Peoples You never Want to Meet!' )) 

Gir Gurl: Clir: It's called.... 

Gir Gurl: (()) 

KaylasRat: ((and I'm not editing a thing. Not even this)) 

Invader Kirby: ((z)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( :P )) 

Invader Kirby: ((wait, what about our wierd convo Riz?)) 

Invader Kirby: ((at least take that out!)) 

KaylasRat: ((it shall stay...)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( .......... hehe 

Imanevilkitty666: )) 

KaylasRat: ((I'm really too lazy to edit :P)) 

Gir Gurl: ((It'll be funny because the people reading it won't know what you guys are talking about! HeeHee!)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( *laughs* That would be odd... )) 

Gir Gurl: ((Let's continue...)) 

Gir Gurl: Clir: It's called Cupid's assistant! ::Zyo meeps under her rock:: Meep! O.O 

Imanevilkitty666: Zim raises an eyebrow... not liking the name 

KaylasRat: (( Say something to your soon-to-be readers sometime))Riz takes out the tracking device and looks from the screen to Zyo then to the sceen 

again. "Perfect, it works!" 

Invader Kirby: ((hehe that's what most people say when they takl to me ^_^)) 

Invader Kirby: *Dib crocks his eye-brow* cupid's assistant? 

Imanevilkitty666: (( *drinks a juice box* )) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( Always believe in the power of the Mooses! ALWAAYS! n/m... )) 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo climbs out from under her rock:: Ha! Only Casi has those kind of arrows! ::Clir inoccently takes out one from inside her head, the arrow 

itself all pink:: She let me have some! Zyo:.... 

KaylasRat: "Ummm..." 

Invader Kirby: *Dib looks scared at the arrows* I don't think I like this game 

Gir Gurl: Zyo: Meep! O.O 

KaylasRat: Riz takes a few steps back, not planning on enjoying this game. 

Invader Kirby: ((*Dib* moooo))) 

Gir Gurl: Clir: Genuine arrow almost exactly like Cupid's! Zyo: I knew Casi's personality would rub off onto you...dang my stupid sister! 

Gir Gurl: Zyo: Bah! .\/. 

Invader Kirby: *Dib mutterd to Zyo* what is she going to do with those? *points to the arrows* 

KaylasRat: ((I just remembered that Riz likes Zim.....oh dear...)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( O.o... )) 

Gir Gurl: ((uh oh....)) 

Imanevilkitty666: Zim looks at the arrows, "This can't be very fun......" 

Invader Kirby: ((oh THAT is usefull information! *takes a mental note*)) 

Invader Kirby: ((Icy I replied! Meep!)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( hehe )) 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo whispers back:: Zyo: Think of Cupid and valentines day....both are evil...... 

Imanevilkitty666: (( I know )) 

Invader Kirby: *Dib narrows his eyes* yea but...*groans* can't you stop her? 

Gir Gurl: ::Clir looks through her head but frowns slightly:: I thought I had more.... ::Zyo starts laughing insanely:: Yes! Glo said she conviscated 

something off you Clir! Woopee! 

KaylasRat: ((Zim is sometimes RPed as liking Riz too......sometimes...depends on what the rpers feel like :P))"Being shot with arrows is on my dislikes 

list." 

Gir Gurl: Zyo: Not really...Casi is very stubborn... 

Gir Gurl: Clir: I still have one! 

Imanevilkitty666: (( ^_^; )) 

Invader Kirby: *looks at the arrows worried* 

Imanevilkitty666: Zim looks at the arrows... he raises an eyebrow 

KaylasRat: "And just how do these 'arrows' work?" 

Gir Gurl: ((Psst...there's only one arrow!)) 

KaylasRat: ((yeah, so? :P She's talking about them in general)) 

Invader Kirby: ((hehe)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( )) 

Invader Kirby: ((*pokes people* cont!)) 

Gir Gurl: Clir: They work like this! ::Clir runs over to Riz and taps her on the head with it hard, little hearts seen exploding from the tip:: Now the next 

person you see, you fall in love with...even a girl... ::Zyo hides under a rock:: O.O 

Gir Gurl: ::Clir runs away giggling:: 

Imanevilkitty666: Zim raises an eyebrow... 

KaylasRat: "NEVER!!" Riz shuts her eyes tight. 

Invader Kirby: *Dib hides behind the fence and peer's out* 

KaylasRat: ((that is so cruel to do to someone like Riz...I mean, just evil......)) 

Invader Kirby: ((*nods* *points and laughs*)) 

Gir Gurl: ::Clir lifts up the rock Zyo's under, tapping her on the head:: Zyo: Ugh... No!!! ::Shuts eyes:: 

Imanevilkitty666: Zim hides behind a tree 

Imanevilkitty666: (( lmao )) 

KaylasRat: ((it's like tag or something.....hide and go seek...oh, I dunno...)) 

Invader Kirby: *Dib twitch's his eyes* that would be just wrong. 

Gir Gurl: (()) 

Gir Gurl: ::Clir skips around in a large circle:: 

Gir Gurl: Clie: Hee! 

KaylasRat: "When I get a remedy for this, I'll be sure to DESTORY YOU." She keeps her eyes closed. 

Invader Kirby: *sighs from boredom* some game this is 

Gir Gurl: *Clir 

Invader Kirby: *laughs* Hey Gir...make her open her eyes! 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir tilts his head, "Whyyyyyyyyyyy..." 

KaylasRat: "OH NOOOOO! Don't do it Gir!!!" 

Invader Kirby: *Dib nods* do it Gir! It'll be fun! 

KaylasRat: "I give you brainfreezies and tacos if you don't listen to the Dib!" 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir rubs his chin... "ooh..." 

Gir Gurl: ::Zim feels something tapped on his head as laughter is heard from behind:: Glo: Got ya Zim! Clire and me were in this together! ::Glo quickly 

disappears:: 

Gir Gurl: *Clir 

Invader Kirby: *Dib snickers* she won't be able to if her eyes are closed Gir! 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo sits there with her eyes closed:: 

KaylasRat: "Yes I can! Cir will get them!" 

Imanevilkitty666: Zim closes his own eyes, "AH!" 

Invader Kirby: *Dib frowns* Gir....I'll get you a whole pizza and bubble-gum slushies! 

Invader Kirby: ((*chocolate bubble-gum)) 

Gir Gurl: ::Glo suddenly appears behind Dib and taps him on the head with a pink arrow. She laughs and than diappears:: 

KaylasRat: ((gah...perfect timing.....brb -_-;)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( kk )) 

Gir Gurl: Zyo: Grrr... Wait til I get my claws on you two! ::Glo and Clir laugh:: 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir glances around, "oooh.." 

Gir Gurl: ((kk)) 

Invader Kirby: nooooo! *shuts his eyes tight* I don't like anyone! 

Gir Gurl: Glo: You will soon! Ah heh! 

Invader Kirby: *looks annoyed* how long does this last? *closes his eyes tighter* 

Imanevilkitty666: Zim sighs, his eyes closed, "This isn't good..." 

Gir Gurl: Glo: Until you open your eyes of course! Clir: Yes! 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir runs over to Dib, wondering if he should make him open his eyes 

Invader Kirby: ((hehe Dib and Zim should look at eachoter ^_^)) 

Gir Gurl: ::Glo feels a tap on her head and twiches, closing her eyes:: How could you Clir?! 

Gir Gurl: ((O.O)) 

Invader Kirby: ((hehe)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( O.O; )) 

Invader Kirby: ((I don't like this game ^_^)) 

Invader Kirby: ((who should Dibby Wibby like?)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( Me neither... It reminds me of pink! STUFF! AHHHHHHH! )) 

Gir Gurl: Clir: It wasn't me! It was Master Geo! Geo: Got you at your own game! Gome on Clir, Lets go get some brain freezies! ::Clir nods and they 

disappear:: 

Imanevilkitty666: (( AH! I hate this show too! )) 

Gir Gurl: ((you pick who Dibby Wibby should like ^^() )) 

Invader Kirby: *Dib whimpers* this ISN't funny! 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo changes into her human form and Glo just sighs:: Zyo: I hate Clir.... Glo: I hate my brother... 

Invader Kirby: ((Icy - reply!)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( Hey, I'm doing 3 RPs at once... :P hehe I'm going as fast as I can )) 

Invader Kirby: ((nooo! the any is back)) 

Invader Kirby: ((*ant)) 

Imanevilkitty666: Zim hits his head on the tree, "This is horrible!" He sighs,,,,, his eyes closed tightly 

Invader Kirby: *Dib nods* it is! *puts his hands over his eyes* 

Invader Kirby: *takes off his glass's*HA! Now I can't see anything! *bumps into a street-light and moans* 

Gir Gurl: Both: We agree! 

Gir Gurl: Zyo: Put them back on Dib! You might fall in love with a rabid dog or something! 

Invader Kirby: but I can't see anything, so it doesn't matter! 

Gir Gurl: Zyo: hmmm... ::Zyo walks over to a tree and makes sure it's a tree and opens her eyes, than closes them:: Darn...can't fall in love with a tree.... 

Gir Gurl: Glo: You're right about that Dib... 

KaylasRat: ((me is back)) 

Gir Gurl: ((yay)) 

KaylasRat: ((with a belly full 'o ramen nooooodles!)) 

Imanevilkitty666: Zim sighs and stays where he is, not daring to move... Gir runs over to Dib, "HI!" 

Gir Gurl: Zyo: You know...the effects don't last forever...they only last a day and it's already night time! 

Invader Kirby: ((hehe I luv those!)) *Dib nods and runs into everything in his path. He finally falls down and stays on the ground* Zyo, I'm going to kill 

them! 

Imanevilkitty666: (( hehe )) 

Gir Gurl: Glo: What are you suggesting Zyo...? 

KaylasRat: ((I'll shut up now and rp))Riz wonders what to do and keeps her eyes closed. 

Gir Gurl: Zyo: We could double date or something! ::Glo groans:: 

Imanevilkitty666: (( hehe, :P )) 

Invader Kirby: ((eww!)) 

Imanevilkitty666: Zim sighs, he hits his head on the tree again, "Maybe we should all kill ourselves......" he says sarcaticly 

Invader Kirby: *Dib closes his eyes again* or we could just kill you ZIM 

Invader Kirby: ((*yawns* too bad I have to wake up so eairly)) 

KaylasRat: "i'm going to kill you all if you don't shut up." 

Gir Gurl: Zyo: Well, I'd rather get it done tonight than all day tomorrow.... ::Shudder:: 

Imanevilkitty666: Zim sighs, "......" 

KaylasRat: "I think that the time is around 11 pm so it will only last an hour more......unless..." 

KaylasRat: "Well, if I see anyone then I will kill them, love them or not." 

Invader Kirby: *glares at Riz* we can't be like this forever! In that case Riz, look at Zim! 

Gir Gurl: Glo: Only an hour....but I don't think I could last being in love with someone even in that time period.... 

KaylasRat: ((Nny tried that........hehe......I wonder who know what I'm refering to)) 

Gir Gurl: Zyo: And Glo can look at Dib! 

Invader Kirby: ((*shakes head* not I)) 

KaylasRat: "I'd look at you Dib if the thought didn't disgust me so." 

Gir Gurl: Glo: Why me?! eh.... 

Imanevilkitty666: "HEY! I heard that DIB" Zim sighs, 

Imanevilkitty666: (( *sighs* this is one odd RP... )) 

Invader Kirby: *glares again at Riz* well it's not like I want to look at you either! ((hehe deleayed eaction from Zim!)) 

Gir Gurl: Zyo: Wait! one of the girls can be in love with Gir! 

Invader Kirby: ((*nods*)) 

KaylasRat: ((but interesting!)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( yeppers )) 

Gir Gurl: ((::Blink:) 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir, hearing his name, laughs 

Gir Gurl: Zyo: I'm going for it! Gir! where are you?! 

KaylasRat: "What if we looked into mirriors?" 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir runs over to Zyo... "HI!" 

Gir Gurl: Zyo: It doesn't work..I've tried it...I've played this with my little sister too many times... 

Invader Kirby: *Dib frowns* well what do we do? 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo opens her eyes and looks at Gir:: Hi!!! ::Zyo hugs Gir:: 

KaylasRat: "11:01.....time is so slow.." 

Gir Gurl: ::Little hearts are seen around their heads:: 

Invader Kirby: ((*groans* please don't mention time, brain too full of thoughts as it is)) 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir raises an eyebrow, "uh... HI!" He gives her a hug back 

Gir Gurl: Glo: ok... 

Imanevilkitty666: (( oh... oh... Wuts on TV now... *checks TV* )) 

Gir Gurl: Glo: Darn! I shouldv'e fallen in love with Gir... 

KaylasRat: ((that must be a new feeling to u, kirby. hehe, j/k.....)) 

Gir Gurl: Glo: I would've prefered him over Zim or Dib... 

KaylasRat: "I'm keeping my eyes closed for the hour. I've been through worse." 

Gir Gurl: Zyo: I love you Gir! 

Invader Kirby: ((*gives the death glare* You try teaching yourself Temperoal physics and see how you like it!! That's why I don't want you to metnion 

time!)) 

Gir Gurl: Zyo: Hee Hee! 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir laughs, "I love you too..." 

Imanevilkitty666: (( hehe )) 

Invader Kirby: *Dib nods* I am too. 

KaylasRat: ((oooh...I have tried that before...it's fun!)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( O.o...)) 

KaylasRat: ((more proof of my insanity, yes?)) 

Gir Gurl: ::Glo gets in a fetal position and rocks back and forth:: 

Imanevilkitty666: ((( Stupid Kitty cat! *picks up cat* hehe, My cat is scratching the door to go outside... I 'tink she's crazy... )) 

Invader Kirby: ((Yea but I...*sigh* nevermind. Your narrow-mind won't understand it)) 

Gir Gurl: Zyo: See, the only good thing about Casi was that she could make time go faster... bah... 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo hugs Gir some more:: 

KaylasRat: Riz, feeling instictively helpless with her eyes closed, takes off her wig and uses her antennae as a subsitute for seeing. 

Invader Kirby: *Dib moans* a whole hour like this? This is redickulas! ((n/m spelling errors)) 

KaylasRat: ((me? Narrow-minded? No one in this chat is narrow-minded.)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( -_-; )) 

Gir Gurl: (( What's narrow-minded mean...? O.o() )) 

KaylasRat: ((insane, however.....)) 

Invader Kirby: ((*slaps head at Zyo's responce*)) 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir hugs Zyo then runs in circles "Wheee~" 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo follows Gir:: Weee! 

Invader Kirby: ((I am insaine, proud of my non-sanness! Seeing the truth makes one insaine*nods and shudders*)) 

KaylasRat: ((yes, yes, tis true...)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( I can't wait... *checks watch* 10 minutes for Pilot Candidate to come on! NOOOO! I'm very impatient... )) 

Gir Gurl: ::Glo gets up and walks around in circles:: I can't stand this! 

KaylasRat: ((mostly when you find the truth. o_0;;)) 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir runs into a tree and laughs insanly... 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo runs into the same tree and laughs:: 

Imanevilkitty666: (( AOL isn't letting me load up ANYTHING! So I can't go onto neopets! NOO! *freaks out* )) 

Invader Kirby: ((seen too much truth *nods and shudders again* all I have to say to that is beware of March 1st, 2008, terrible day 'tis is!)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( *raises an eyebrow* )) 

Invader Kirby: *Dib falls asleep, thinking it's the best way to pass time* 

KaylasRat: ((I'll keep that in mind.....)) 

Gir Gurl: ::Glo growls:: Bah! .\/. 

Invader Kirby: ((hehe that's when WW3 either starts or ends, and it'll end worse than WW2)) 

Imanevilkitty666: Zim sighs, still leaning on the tree.... Gir stares around, "ooh..." 

Invader Kirby: *Dib* zzzz.... 

KaylasRat: Riz sits down on the sidewalk and holds her feet. "Let's destract ourselves with some word-usage game or a nice debate. Anything!" 

Invader Kirby: ((hour up yet? I don't want this to go on for an hour!)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( That would be boring! )) 

Invader Kirby: *Dib gets up* not another game! 

Gir Gurl: ::Glo stands perfectly still and listens:: Ok...Zim's at my left and Dib's at my right....I can avoid them... 

KaylasRat: "It's only 11:45.6, too." 

KaylasRat: "Avoid me." 

Gir Gurl: Glo: I'll avoid you too, Riz....definately... 

Invader Kirby: *Dib sighs* why don't we all look at the fence, or one of Zim's stupid nomes or something harmless like that 

KaylasRat: ((sheesh, heck no I wouldn't do this for an hour.)) 

KaylasRat: "I perfer dark nothing more then a white fence." 

Invader Kirby: *Dib nods* me too 

Gir Gurl: Zyo: It has to be living i think... ((I know.... Why would we anyway?)) 

KaylasRat: ((*STILL eating shock tarts*)) 

Gir Gurl: (()) 

Invader Kirby: *Dib gulps* living? That isn't fair! 

Imanevilkitty666: (( Bah.... YAY! 5 minutes... *eye twitches* )) 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo hugs Gir:: Zyo: Zim or Dib could fall in love with Clir! 

KaylasRat: "Can't be because AI wouldn't work then. Therefore no Gir-love." 

Invader Kirby: *Dib shakes his head* Zim can! 

KaylasRat: "Robots may be alive but not bio." 

Imanevilkitty666: Zim hits his head on the tree, "Hey! I would like a word in this too!" 

Imanevilkitty666: Gir hugs Zyo 

KaylasRat: "Gaaah......I'm going insane........with all this eye-closing...argh!" 

Gir Gurl: Glo: Zyo...have you been faking it this whole time...? Zyo: I don't know... Glo: Ack! Shut your eyes! ::Zyo shuts her eyes and returns Gir's hug:: Hee! 

Invader Kirby: (()) 

Invader Kirby: *Dib moans* how much longer of this torture? 

Gir Gurl: Glo: I can't check my watch in fear I'll look at a squirrel or something! 

KaylasRat: "My guess is five more minutes. Don't be complaining, you were sleeping most of the while." 

Invader Kirby: *Gaz comes along and stares at them* what are you doing? ((hehe needed to do SOMETHING intresting!)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( O.O hehe)) 

KaylasRat: "None of your earthly business!" 

Gir Gurl: ::Glo and Zyo turn to Gaz's voice:: Go AWAY!! 

Imanevilkitty666: (( YAAAAY! Pilot Candidate is on! *turns the TV around so I can watch it while I'm no the comp.* )) 

Imanevilkitty666: ((*on not no )) 

KaylasRat: ((you want interesting? I'll give you interesting...))Cir zooms in and stares at everyone. 

Invader Kirby: *Gaz shakes her head* I can't...I need Dib. *Dib screams* go away Gaz! I can't look at my sister!!! 

Imanevilkitty666: (( O.O )) Zim snickers, "Hehe, Why can't you DIB?" 

Gir Gurl: Glo: Go away anyone or anything that doesn't know what's going on! ::Zyo giggles at Dib:: You know you want to Dib!!! ::Zyo laughs:: 

KaylasRat: The little cat-robot walks up to Zim and pounces, knocking him down. 

Invader Kirby: *Dib glares* that's just wrong! *Gaz* o.0 

Imanevilkitty666: Zim screams, "AH!" He keeps his eyes shut... 

Gir Gurl: Zyo: I'm only jokin'! Eh heh! it is wrong! 

KaylasRat: "Why you and mah master all sleepy-like?" 

Invader Kirby: *Gaz sighs and drags Dib* *Dib, still covering his eyes* what are you doing Gaz? *Gaz* dad wants you home 

Imanevilkitty666: Zim sighs, "Becuz! 

Gir Gurl: Glo: We're all very tired because.... Zyo: We forget where we lived! 

Imanevilkitty666: " 

KaylasRat: "OPEN YOUR EYES! It is scaring me!" Cir commands and tries to pry Zim's eyes open. 

Gir Gurl: Glo: I hope Dib doesn't look at his dad.... ::shudder:: 

Invader Kirby: *Dib moans* I can't look at my dad either! 

Invader Kirby: ((hehe same time ^_^)) 

Imanevilkitty666: Zim screams, "AHHHHHHH!" He tries pushing Cir away 

Gir Gurl: Glo: you're better off staying here... 

Imanevilkitty666: (( O.o... )) 

Invader Kirby: *Dib nods* I know...but my sister won'tlisten to anywone! 

Invader Kirby: ((*anyone)) 

Gir Gurl: Zyo: Eeep! stop! leave Zim's eyes alone whoever's trying to open them!! 

KaylasRat: Cir uses her retractable claws to easily lift open Zim's eyes. "But I wanna see what's going on!" 

Imanevilkitty666: Zim screams, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" 

KaylasRat: "Cir, go away!!! Oh no, is it too late...?" "There! Now you should be able to see stuff! I FIXED ZIMMY-PERSON!" 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo lays flat on the ground as Glo runs in the opposite direction of Zim's voice:: Both: EE! 

Invader Kirby: *Dib shakes Gaz off, eyes closed* Gaz, I CAN'T go home...not for another hourish! *Gaz* and why not? *Dib* I just can't! 

Gir Gurl: glo: Gaz! If Dib looks at you, He'll want to hug you! 

Imanevilkitty666: Zim stares up at Cir, "uh-oh..." 

Gir Gurl: Glo: Because of a were-wolf curse! 

KaylasRat: Cir stares back blankly. 

Invader Kirby: *Gaz drops Dib* you ARE wierd! *Dib* thank you Gaz 

Imanevilkitty666: Zim hugs Cir (( O.O! )) 

KaylasRat: ((told ya I'd deliver interesting! Evil more then interesting but whatever!)) Cir looks suprised but hugs back, happy. 

Imanevilkitty666: (( YES! Very Evil! )) 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo giggles:: It's hard to resist! I want to see what's happening but I can't! 

KaylasRat: ((to those of you reading from ff.net, don't try this at home! Or in public!)) 

Gir Gurl: ::Glo shakes her head:: 

KaylasRat: "Oh my Tallest, what in the universe is going on?" Riz demands. 

Invader Kirby: *Dib shuts his eyes tightly* *Gaz* all of you are wierd! 

Gir Gurl: Zyo: Thank you! 

Imanevilkitty666: Zim sgive Cir another hug, not able to control himself, thinking 'NOO!' 

KaylasRat: ((NOOOOO!! only four more shock tarts left! *has eaten literally four or five rolls of shock tarts*)) 

Invader Kirby: *Gaz* I'll tell dad your at your friend Zim's house for the night. *Dib glares* He's NOT my friend!! 

Imanevilkitty666: (( O.o; )) 

KaylasRat: "He will be if you look at him, Dib." 

Gir Gurl: Glo: Tell Dib's dad he's sleeping over at Geo's house! 

Invader Kirby: ((hehe *yawns* I SHOULD go to bed, considering my life depends on tm)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( hehe )) 

Invader Kirby: *Gaz* o.0 

Invader Kirby: ((font change! MWAHAHHAHAHAH! 

KaylasRat: Cir licks Zim where his nose would be if he had one. "Yay, I'm loved!" 

Invader Kirby: ((hehe that was funny!)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( -_-; )) 

Invader Kirby: ((back to normal ^_^)) 

Invader Kirby: ((I said bty: font cahnge! MWAHHAHAHA!)) 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo changes into her lizard form and keeps her eyes shut, jumping into a tree:: I'm safe here.... 

KaylasRat: "I'm so glad I have my eyes closed.....so very glad.....I do NOT want to know what is happening over there." 

Invader Kirby: *Gaz* wahtever *leaves* 

Imanevilkitty666: (( Ok... how much longer is this gonna last? )) 

Invader Kirby: *Dib* at least I can't look at her! *makes a disgutsted face* 

Imanevilkitty666: (( O.o..... )) 

Invader Kirby: ((*shrugs*)) 

Gir Gurl: ::Glo sighs:: 

KaylasRat: "5........four........three........2........1.....WHOOHOO!" 

KaylasRat: Riz opens her eyes. "It's clear everyone! It's over!" 

Gir Gurl: ::Zyo falls out of the tree and opens her eyes, falling on Dib's head:: Yay! 

Gir Gurl: ::Glo opens her eyes and looks around:: I better go...people might want to kill me.. O.o 

Invader Kirby: *Dib jumps from surprise and opens his eyes* finalyl! 

Invader Kirby: ((*finally)) 

Imanevilkitty666: Zim stands up, pushing Cir away... "Blech! YAY! It's over..." 

Invader Kirby: *Dib glares at Zim* well at least I didn't look at you 

Imanevilkitty666: Zim glares at Dib, 

KaylasRat: "If anyone tries to do that to me AGAIN I will KILL." She glares at no one in particular, saying that last word especially evilish. 

Gir Gurl: Zyo: I should invite my sister over and beat her up 

Gir Gurl: Zyo: Bah.... 

Invader Kirby: *dib smiles*I'll help 

Imanevilkitty666: Zim nods, "Hey, I'll help as well..." 

KaylasRat: Cir looks like she's about to cry but runs after a squirrel instead. 

Invader Kirby: ((a meterator falls where they were and kills them all...the end *sleeps*)) 

KaylasRat: "If I help, you guys won't have time to get in even a good glare." 

Imanevilkitty666: (( *pats Kirby on the head* She's sleepy... hehe... *poke* )) 

Gir Gurl: ::Glo looks at Dib and Zim:: Uh...no hard feelings...? Eh heh.... 

KaylasRat: ((*pokes her with the iron spork from eailer*)) 

Invader Kirby: ((*yawns* me go beddy-bye. I'll be back monday, after my doomed life is decided.*)) 

Invader Kirby: *Dib looks at Glo* for what? 

Gir Gurl: Zyo: You were a part of this Glo...along with Clir....Bah! 

Imanevilkitty666: Zim narrows his eyes... he looks at Glo... 

Invader Kirby: *glares at Glo* 

Gir Gurl: ::Glo laughs weakly:: 

Invader Kirby: *Dib falls down and sleeps...bye!* 

KaylasRat: "Hey master Riz, looky what I found!" Cir runs up to Riz, holding a pink arrow. Riz's eyes widen. "Cir.....please...put that down and put it 

down.....now..." 

Invader Kirby left 

Gir Gurl: ::Both look at the arrow and back away:: 

Gir Gurl: ((bye Kirby!)) 

Imanevilkitty666: Zim looks at Cir... he backs away slowly (( Bye! *late goodbyes* )) 

KaylasRat: "Can I poke you with it, master?" "OH TALLEST NO!!!" 

Imanevilkitty666: Zim raises an eyebrow... 

KaylasRat: "Give me it...now Cir, give me the arrow....." "okaaaaaay..." 

KaylasRat: Riz snatches the arrow and staps it in half. 

KaylasRat: *snaps 

Gir Gurl: ::Both cheer:: Yay! 

Imanevilkitty666: Zim sighs a sigh of relief... "phew..." 

Imanevilkitty666: (( Bah, I gtg )) 

KaylasRat: ((awwwww.....)) 

Gir Gurl: ((Z-ya!)) 

KaylasRat: ((bai-bye!)) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( The evil... er... stuff... Bye! )) 

Gir Gurl: ((How about we ALL RP tomorrow!)) 

Imanevilkitty666: ohh, ok 

KaylasRat: ((yeah!)) 

Gir Gurl: ((Z-ya all! ::salutes:) 

Imanevilkitty666: (( ok, I must leave now... farwell! *waves* )) 

Imanevilkitty666 left 

KaylasRat: ((I'll be here, c&p this)) 

Gir Gurl: ::Gº/\/e:: 

Gir Gurl: ((Yay!)) 

KaylasRat: ((gah...we rped so much...so much to c&p......)) 

Gir Gurl: You remember it pretty well don't ya? 

KaylasRat: yesness 

Gir Gurl: You can type it up than 

Gir Gurl: if you want... ^^() 

KaylasRat: argh, no... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

WHOO! That was long! Unfortunately my computer cut off the first half of the rp. Oh well. We all plan to rp tomorrow. If we see good reviews, we'll post it. Remember, all characters are copyrite their respective owners. Thanks to my fellow rpers for this! 


End file.
